


Tear On The Rain

by huntingbird



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #bellarkeendgame2018idgaf, Angst, Bellamy Has Feelings, Clarke Doesn't Want To Let Him Go, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingbird/pseuds/huntingbird
Summary: Before Bellamy leaves to Mount Weather, feelings come out a rainy midnight.





	Tear On The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> ao3 is a bitch and deletes parts of what i write and btw my first language isn't english so excuse my typos

It's been a hell of a ride for both of them until there.

After Finn's death and now Lexa's thoughts invading her mind, Clarke decides to send Bellamy away.

She went in a decided way to tell him he had to leave, but when she had to face his warm eyes, she felt that all was going to fall down. She was about to face the possibility of losing one of the only people she loved. 

"Love is weakness" She remembered.

That's how Lexa told her she should be for her people's safety. _His_ safety.

So she said the words. 

"I need you to leave to Mount Weather..."  
And there, she tried to be strong enough to not let her voice crack before finishing the sentence. "Tonight".

Bellamy couldn't refuse; not because Clarke asked for it but for the lives in danger.

After several seconds not looking at her, he raised his chin and agreed with his head.

There was still an opportunity for Bellamy to not leave Clarke alone, so he took it.

"I know you're needed here, but why don't you come with me? You've been there."

"I can't. Dante will suspect of me." Clarke took a short breath while searching for the dirty paper inside the pocket of her jacket. "Here. This is the map of the place, so you can be our eyes inside and we tear their forces down before we attack."

She tried to not say any goodbyes because she didn't want to pretend he was going to die. Clarke just turned her back to walk away and leave Bellamy with the map on his hand, but he reached to desperately hold her arm.

He almost crashes his face with Clarke's after the excitement after chasing her in wet grass, which thing made him appreciate a different angle, he realized that looking down him she was just there. They were there: Standing under the thunders with a small amount of space between their chests.

"Clarke..." She turned back with the touch of his hand holding her arm, they almost end face to face, but she was finally thankful of being shorter than him.

But still...

Drops roughly slide their faces while they look at each other to capture this moment and remember it for the rest of their lives. Both realized it was just them there. Standing in the middle of the woods, rain getting faster and surrounding the two survivors, far away from the camp.

She started the kiss, softly holding him by the neck with both hands, and Bellamy pulled Clarke closer, surrounding her with his arms.

It wasn't a one desperate for being loved. It was one to make them collide, fulfilling their known emotions that faith blocked their way to coincide.

But not now, not ever again.

She separated herself a bit from him, and tears started to fall as long as she tried to speak.

"There is no time anymore, and we don't know if there will be a future... but you've always been by my side, my support, and I couldn't live if I lose you too."

"I..." Bellamy couldn't express words for how he felt, how he wanted anything but her safety, and how seeing her this broken affected him as well. He pulled Clarke close again to hug her, resting his face in her shoulder.

After Clarke slowly ended the moment, pointing it was time to go, the last thing Bellamy did was leaving a delicate kiss in her forehead.

For once, it felt safe.

"May we meet again" She said.

"We will" He answered, truly believing in the promise and now with the refuse to leave her stopped, he finally turned back and started to walk way to Octavia and Lincoln's tent.

It was time to go, leaving the most important people he had behind, but they were the only reasons to come back.

To come back to Clarke.


End file.
